


Sex Education

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jane and Roxy are 16, Lessons, Masturbation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At her request Dad has been teaching Jane about sex with a hands on approach, but when he decides her lessons are complete she scrambles for an excuse to keep it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roxy, help!

Roxy starts to whimper and writhe under her own hand. It had been more of an effort than usual to get herself wet tonight, but her hard work was certainly paying off. Her head pushes back as she arches upward, free hand coming to play with her breasts. She mutters obscenities and various names under her breath as her body begins to fully give into the teasing of her fingers. Soon she’s convinced that she’s only seconds away from her first orgasm of the night, which is precisely when her computer chimes at her. She long ago set up each of her friends with a different notification noise, and it was apparent that Jane was the one messaging her. She gives a frustrated sigh and tries to focus on the task at hand despite the interruption.

GG: Roxy? Are you there? I could really use someone to talk to.  
GG: I guess not... Out feeding the locals again or something no doubt.  
GG: Well I guess I’ll just check in later.  
GG: I hope everything’s okay on your end.

After four chimes at intervals spread out just long enough that she’s completely lost the magic she sits up and goes over to her computer, intensely frustrated.

TG: Hey girl, I’m here. What can I do for you this lovely evening?  
GG: Oh, hi! How are you?  
TG: Been better, but you clearly messaged me because you needed to chat so what’s up?  
GG: That’s true, I did. I’m sort of... having boy trouble?  
TG: Is this about Jake again?  
GG: No, no, I’ve moved on.  
TG: To Dirk?  
GG: No! Geez. It’s a... local boy.  
TG: Local, huh? Well what’s the trouble?  
GG: Well... it’s a little complicated... Long story short, he and I have been doing things, and he doesn’t want to do things with me anymore and I don’t know how to get him interested again.  
TG: Woah, slow down girl. Doing things? What kind of things?  
GG: Uh, heh, well I guess in an attempt to keep things secret like he requested I’ve sort of neglected to tell you... I’m not exactly a virgin anymore?  
TG:... How not exactly?  
GG: Um, like not at all by anyone’s standards am I still a virgin.  
TG: Yeah that’s some pretty big neglect there, Janey. That’s definitely one of those huge things you absolutely have to tell your BFF!  
GG: I know, I know, I’m really sorry. He was really insistent that we keep it secret.  
TG: Apology accepted. So you were having sex with this guy but now he doesn’t want to see you anymore?  
GG: Well, yes and no. He still wants to see me but he doesn’t think we should have sex anymore.  
TG: Gotta be honest here, that’s kind of weird. Do you know why?  
GG: We sort of started having sex with the idea that he was just sort of... there for practice?  
TG: Like to practice sex? I’ve heard of that with kissing but wow!  
GG: Yeah, well, I guess it happens with sex too because it did, and now he thinks I’ve learned all I need to to be prepared for college boys and stuff and he wants to stop.  
TG: Have you?  
GG: Have I what?  
TG: Have you learned enough?  
GG: Yeah, I guess, but I still want to keep doing it!  
TG: Hmm...  
TG: Have you tried convincing him you need to learn more? Maybe you could find something else to try?  
TG: Wait a minute, why are you so set on getting in his pants anyway?  
GG:... Is that rhetorical or something?  
TG: What? No! I mean why do you need some dude for that kind of thing.  
GG: Okay first, he’s not just some dude I happen to love him very much, and second flying solo is just NOT as good anymore.  
TG: I don’t care what anyone says, flying solo is always a good time. But wait, you’re like really in love with him?  
GG: Yes.  
TG: Well damn, I guess you really do need to keep him interested then.  
GG: That’s what I’ve been telling you!!  
TG: Okay, okay. So he only wants to have sex with you if you have something to learn from it.  
GG: Right.  
TG: I could use an education on the matter...  
GG:... I don’t see how this helps me, and also you can’t have him.  
TG: Don’t worry, as established one bajillion times I’m not going to make a move on your man. I didn’t make a move on the man that wasn’t even actually yours at all and I’m certainly not gonna make a move on the guy you lost your virginity too, give me some credit.  
GG: Sorry, I kind of did overreact there a bit, I do trust you Roxy.  
TG: Good. Now, as I was saying, I have things to learn about sex, but given my predicament I don’t have anyone to teach me.  
GG:... See above statement about not seeing how this helps me.  
TG: Come on Janey, put it together. I need a teacher but I’m far away and don’t have anyone. Maybe he could put a little lesson plan together for me and you can be the stand-in for me since I can’t be there.  
GG: But you wouldn’t be there so you wouldn’t actually learn anything...?  
TG: Well not physically no but... Okay, this is going to sound kind of weird but stay with me. You could like... webcam it?  
TG: Janey? You still there?  
TG: Look, Janey, I didn’t mean to creep you out or anything. I don’t even need to actually watch we can just set up the connection and then I can go do my own thing somewhere else.  
TG: Janey, please say something.  
GG: Sorry, I just... I don’t think that’s going to work.  
TG: Because you don’t want me creepering on your sex like that?  
GG: Well, I mean, that is kind of weird but honestly if that would work I would do it. I just... there are other reasons.  
TG: What are they?  
GG:... He’s... shy about his identity.  
TG: I’m from so far out of town there’s no way I could possibly know who he is.  
GG: That’s not really...  
TG: Oh god, Jane, is he a teacher of yours or something?  
GG: Like at school? No.  
TG: Okay, good. Who knows who else he would be doing that to...  
GG: Yeah, it’s... not a lot better than that?  
TG: Janey.  
GG: What?  
TG: Janey.  
GG: What?!  
TG: Out with it. Who is he?  
GG: Roxy you have to promise not to freak out, okay? And I’m majorly betraying his trust by even thinking about telling you.  
TG: Okay, after some deep consideration, I promise not to freak out.  
GG: It’s...  
TG: That sentence have an ending or anything of any sort of use?  
GG: It’s my dad, okay?  
TG: Oh, um, wow, Janey that’s...  
GG: Not normal? Not healthy? Going to screw me up for forever? Creepy? What? What is it, Roxy, please, tell me something I haven’t heard about this sort of thing before.  
TG: Woah there, hey now. I wasn’t going to say any of that.  
GG: Hmph. So what were you going to say then?  
TG: It’s kind of hot, I guess? I mean, dad teaching you about sex before you go off to college with a bunch of guys who will undoubtedly get into your pants? I dunno, I guess it is weird, but I kind of like it too?  
GG: That’s definitely not what I was expecting you to say.  
TG: Roxy Lalonde, eternal bundle of surprises!  
GG: Hah, yeah, I guess. Well, even if you’re okay with it I don’t think telling him I told you would go well...  
TG: Janey, you’re a big girl and you can make your own choices - isn’t that what he’s preparing you for and junk?  
GG: Sort of?  
TG: So he should be happy you made your own decision about telling someone.  
GG: I don’t know, Roxy...  
TG: Well I don’t have a better idea, so if you want your dad to keep sleeping with you my idea is there for the taking.  
TG: P.S. I totes wouldn’t mind watching that.  
TG: Just sayin’.  
GG: Oh my gosh, Roxy, I can’t even believe you just said that.  
GG: But yeah, I’ll... think about it, I guess.  
GG: Thanks.  
TG: Mmhm, any time Janey.  
GG: Goodnight.  
TG: Night.


	2. Well it's this friend of mine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane proposes Roxy's solution to Dad.

“Hey, Dad.” Jane gives him a half-smile as she walks in, taking a seat on one of the stools set up at the kitchen’s island.

“Hello, Jane.” Dad closes the oven door and stands up straight and, seeing his daughter’s face, frowns. “What’s on your mind?”

Jane shakes her head, feigning reluctance rather well. “I don’t know, it’s nothing really...” She knows all too well how to lay the bait for fatherly concern.

“We both know that’s balderdash, now come on - out with it.” He’s stern and in no mood for coy secret keeping.

With a heavy sigh Jane spills the proverbial beans. “It’s just this friend of mine...”

“Not this Jake fellow again, I hope?”

“What? No! Why does everyone keep saying that? It’s my friend Roxy.”

“Oh, the Lalonde girl. She seems like a good friend. What seems to be the trouble with her?”

“Welllllll...” another feign of reluctance. “She’s just sort of at that age, you know?”

He raises an eyebrow. “What age is that exactly?”

“The age where girls who don’t have proper parental figures begin experimenting with sex out of curiosity, raging hormones and poor decision-making skills?”

“Hmm.” He nods, “tough age, that one. I’m glad you’re so grateful for your proper parental figure.”

“Yeah, that sure is awesome. Gosh I wish Roxy had a dad like you...” something in her tone sounds just a little phoney and Dad picks up on it with ease.

He pauses a moment, studying her. “Jane, what exactly are you getting at?”

“I don’t know what you mean!” Nervous laughter.

Dad frowns. “Don’t lie to me, young lady.”

Jane frowns too. “I’m sorry Dad... I just... I ended up telling her everything, okay?”

He swallows hard and adjusts his tie. “Define ‘everything’.”

“... about... how I learned about all that stuff?”

Oh god. “Jane, I thought we had an agreement.”

“We did! I just... she seems really in need of some guidance and I thought maybe you could help her, but I couldn’t tell her how you could help her without telling her how you helped me and...” She looks up at him, clearly worried.

“And what?” Dad holds his composure.

“And she was cool with it?”

He rubs his forehead briefly. “You mean she didn’t have a single problem with my teaching methods?”

She shakes her head. “And I was thinking maybe you could use the same methods to sort of... help staunch her curiosity?”

“Doesn’t this friend live awfully far away?” He prayed that she did - he didn’t want to have to convince his stubborn daughter that he absolutely could not have sex with another minor.

“Yeah, like super far, but... well she had this idea...”

“She seems like a very creative girl.”

Nervous laughter, “Yeah, I guess she is. Um, but her idea was that you could sort of... answer her questions and like... demonstrate on me and she could see it on her webcam?”

Dad stares for a moment, partially shocked and partially contemplating the viability of this plan. It was very risky - what if the girl recorded it? But he was certainly not one to leave a child uneducated, especially when they were asking for his help. Moreover, deep down he wanted an excuse to feel Jane’s body against his again as badly as she did. “I don’t know, Jane. I’ll have to think about that, alright?”

She nods, disappointed but accepting.

“Good. Now go up to your room and do your homework please, dinner will be ready in not too long.”


	3. Only for you, Jane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad "begrudgingly" acquiesces to his daughter's request.

It took a few days, long enough that Jane was growing certain her dad had decided her idea was bad but hadn't yet had the heart to tell her. With a rather routine knock on the door Dad let himself in. They exchanged simple, routine greetings while Dad found a seat. Jane waited patiently for him to explain what he was doing there, but it took hardly any time at all.

"Jane," he said with a bit of a sigh. "I've decided that I'm willing to participate in your friend's... request. But there will be some rules in the matter, and you're not to say a word about this or anything else of this nature to anyone else. I really mean it this time - understand?" Dad used his best Stern Fatherly Voice at the end there. He really was nervous about the fallout if Jane had told someone less accepting, but lucky for Jane that fear paled in comparison to his desire to continue justifying sleeping with her.

Doing her best to hide her excitement (although really even her best is not very good at all), Jane nodded and thanked him before he stood, clearing his throat and straightening his tie. He had already begun towards the door when Jane asked "When should I tell her to be ready?" again feigning concern that this was all about Roxy.

He paused but did not turn back to look at her. He was too afraid his face would betray the calm disinterest he was trying to approach the situation with. "This week. Not for a few days yet," and with that he exited her room and closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane adjusted the webcam that was mounted on her monitor. "Okay, how's that?"

Jane was out of focus, but her Dad, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, was perfectly sharp. "Pretty good! Lets get this show on the road!"

"Roxy!" Jane whispered scoldingly.

"Uhhh... I mean... Who's ready to educate a clueless but dangerously curious teenage girl?" She grinned.

Dad raised an eyebrow at the shenanigans going on at Jane's desk. "Something I should be helping with?"

"No!" both girls said in unison.

"Good. Shall we?"

Jane nodded and joined her father on the bed.

"Now, Miss Lalonde, do you have any questions for us to start with."

"Mmm, well..." Roxy thought for a moment. Jane remembered that they hadn't rehearsed how this was going to go and she became nervous. "I was with this one guy, and he went from kissing me to trying to get my pants off in the span of like two minutes. Is it supposed to go that fast?"

Dad was suddenly alarmed. This girl was more at risk for making poor life choices than he had anticipated. "Goodness, no. The build up is vital, especially at your age."

"Uhhuh... I see. Could you maybe show me a more appropriate pace? And maybe like, what the steps in between are?"

Dad loosened his tie and patted his lap. Jane climbed up, sitting sideways, and their lips met. Dad set one hand on Jane's knee and the other on the back of her neck. She whined gently and clasped her arms around his neck. Soon, Dad was rubbing her leg, and eventually, with her insistence and guidance, he moved his hand up her body to cup one of her breasts.

Jane gasped despite expecting it, and broke their kiss. Never one to miss a beat, Dad flicked his tongue across her ear lobe and began to kiss and lick her neck. She gripped the back of his head and gave a quiet, breathy moan.

Roxy couldn't quite tell if she was supposed to be watching this or not. Her agreement with Janey had been a bit ambiguous. On the one hand, it was kind of pervy and this was supposed to just be a ploy. But, on the other hand, this was really hot and Dad might stop if he caught on to their ruse. Ultimately, she couldn't make herself look away. She watched as Dad's hand slipped under Jane's shirt, and she saw how Jane's toes curled as he nipped at the soft skin where neck meets shoulder.

After several minutes of toying with Jane, Dad glanced up at the monitor. He could see Roxy, face flushed and breath becoming heavy. There was something about having his prowess witnessed that made the whole thing just a little more enticing. He stopped all he was doing to Jane, and she somehow understood his cue. She stood and stripped out of her shirt before laying flat on her back, the length of her side was visible to the camera. Dad also stood and, partially off camera and quite out of focus, removed his hat and tie, and undid the top few buttons on his shirt. He crawled on top of her, knees between her legs, and kissed her again.

Jane ran her hands over his head, then neck, then shoulders as he trailed kisses over her neck and to her breasts. His lips worshiped her cleavage for a brief time before he gingerly pushed a cup of her bra out of the way and took one of her nipples into his mouth. "Yessss, yes please, Dad!" She was quiet but enthusiastic with her encouragement. Spurned on by her enjoyment, he pushed the other cup out of the way and took her other nipple between thumb and forefinger. Her nails dug into his shoulders a bit as she gripped harder.

"Janey," he spoke between long, strong licks "My beautiful Janey," his hand and lips traded nipples. "I'm going to make love to you. I want to hear you cry out for me."

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, yes please, please Dad." Jane was panting by now and her hips were wiggling just slightly.

Dad moved on from her breasts, trailing kisses down her stomach. As he approached her waistline, he tugged at her skirt, pulling it off of her. Her panties, navy blue with black lace trim, matched her bra. Roxy stifled an aroused giggle at that. Dad gripped high up on her inner thighs, spreading her legs wide open. He lowered himself and kissed her through the thin fabric of her panties.

Jane gasped and rested her hands on her Dad's head. He moved her panties aside and used a finger to test how ready she was. She was slick and warm, and whined at the touch.

Dad sat up on his knees and finished unbuttoning, and then removing, his shirt and undershirt.

"Holy fuck..." Roxy gawked. He looked as strong as Jane bragged about him being.

"Language, young lady." There was never an excuse for vulgarity.

Jane laughed. She looked over at the monitor and, seeing Roxy with her skirt around her waist and hand in her panties, she blushed.

"Jane, pay attention." He brought her back to the task at hand. As he stood to strip out of the rest of his clothes, she pulled off her panties. Dad climbed onto the bed again, snaking one arm under her legs and gripping her hip while bringing his mouth to her slick, sweet pussy.

She crossed her ankles, legs resting on Dad's back, and gripped his head and neck.

With his free hand he pressed two fingers as deep into her as they would go, and began sucking and swirling his tongue around her clit. Soon, she was panting and wriggling her hips against his fingers.

"Yes, yes, Dad! Oh god, Dad. I love you. I love this. Don't stop, please, oh god, it's so good." Jane babbled praise and adoration as Dad worked her undone.

Roxy could hardly believe what she was seeing. This was a million times better than any porn or romance novel she'd ever seen. She slid her fingers across her slick entrance and played with her own clit, eyes fixated on the pair on the other side of the screen.

Dad was relentless, working tirelessly until he felt Jane push up against him, all of her muscles tensing. She cried out for him as her first orgasm of the night cascaded through her body. He slowed to a stop, not actually pulling away from her until she was completely finished.

She panted and followed him with her eyes as he moved back up her body to be face-to-face with her.

Roxy literally gasped when Dad pulled up from the bed and revealed the entirety of his hardened physique. Jane giggled tiredly, and Dad smirked with a bit of pride.

He leaned down and whispered into Jane's ear, "Do you like your best friend admiring us like this?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Do you want her to see how beautiful you are when I make love to you?"

Jane gave a small squeak of embarrassment and nodded again.

Dad scooped Janey into him, one arm wrapped around the small of her back. He supported himself on his other forearm, hand tangled in her hair. They kissed as Dad positioned himself. Jane reached down and gently spread her lips as Dad gingerly slid into her.

He moved slowly at first, giving Jane time to adjust and get the angle just right. She pulled her hand up an inch and began to gently rub her clit as Dad made love to her. He nipped at her ear and kissed her neck, their chests pressed tightly together as they moved against one another. With her free hand, Jane gripped Dad's arm.

Roxy hit the mute button on her mic so there was no way she could disturb her teachers. She quickly fumbled out of her panties, grabbed a small vibe she'd kept handy on the off chance this was how tonight was gonna go down, and went to work on herself. She tried to match her rhythm to theirs, but she was way more impatient than Dad and soon outpaced him.

Jane was panting and whining and murmuring about her love for Dad. He was nearly silent, not wanting to miss a single syllable of Jane's voice. His pace increased so gradually it was nearly imperceptible, but before long the bed was rocking with the force and speed of his thrusts. Jane became louder and louder as she drew closer, and her grip tightened. She pushed back against Dad, meeting his rhythm and vigor. When her orgasm was impending, all she could do was chant his name pleadingly.

"Yes, Jane. That's a good girl. I love you so much. Come for me Jane, I want you to come for me," he spoke into her ear. "If you come for me, I'll fill you up. You want that, don't you, Janey?"

It was too much. Her Dad's loving taunts pushed her over the edge. As she tightened around him, he let himself go with her, filling her up with his come.

Neither of them moved for a moment as they panted and worked to catch their breath. Finally, Dad pulled out and retrieved a towel for Jane. By the time they looked over at the screen again, Roxy had disconnected.


End file.
